Golpe Inoportuno
by GriisleChan
Summary: Le dolía horrores la cabeza, producto de ese gran golpe que se dio. Pero no contó con la intervención del hermano mayor de su amigo para ayudarle a sanar ¿Curioso verdad?. Leve EscociaxPortugal. Gakuen. One-Shot.


Hola! :D ¿Como les ha ido? n_n yo aquí probando con una parejita nueva para mi XD pues había leído (y hasta escribi en una oportunidad) sobre ellos pero con fem!Portugal, así que me daba curiosidad sobre el que podía salir si se usaba al chico~ XD igual, este fic es bastante flojo! al ser mi primera vez con ellos quise escribir algo sutil para probar :)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio .3. ni el OC de Portugal y Escocia .-. (¿este es oc verdad?)

**Aclaraciones:** OOC Gakuen, contacto leve, nombres humanos: Ian (Escocia) Paulo (Portugal) una participación de Arthur y Antonio y una mención de Michael (Australia)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Golpe Inoportuno**

**.**

Se llevo una mano a la nuca, justo en donde se había golpeado hace ya un par de horas atrás, incluso, ni el sol había salido cuando eso sucedió. Su rostro iba marcado con una mueca de dolor no muy pronunciada, producto del tititeo que sentía en toda su cabeza. Se había tomado una pastilla para aliviarlo pero al parecer esta no estaba haciendo el efecto que debería. Al toparse con la entrada del instituto suspiro, resignándose al hecho de que no iba a ser un lindo día para el...

Y todo era culpa de Antonio, su hermano menor.

Ambos compartían habitación, gracias a que vivían en un departamento con solo dos habitaciones en donde una era de sus padres y la otra le pertenecía a ellos.

El punto era, que esa madrugada el sonido de la alarma, que su muy genio hermano programó a las cinco de la mañana y nunca supo el porqué o para que, resonó por toda la habitación. Como él era del tipo de persona que cualquier ruidito le molestaba, se levanto a duras penas de la cama para apagarla, también porque el español dormía como una lechuga y nada le despertaba, _nada_. Una vez que el sonido ceso, fue a recostarse de nuevo en su cama pensando que aun tenía dos horas de sueño, cuando...

-¡...!- se llevo una mano a la boca para reprimir un grito de dolor, luego de haber impactado fuertemente la cabeza en contra de la madera de su cama que dividía la suya de la de su hermano, puesto que ambos dormían en una litera y a él le correspondía la cama de abajo.

Se tiro en el colchón, esta vez teniendo total cuidado, y se retorció del dolor ¿¡Como carajos un golpe como aquel le produjo un dolor tan intenso!? Por un momento pensó que podía estar sangrando, pero gracias a Dios que no fue así. Estuvo de esa forma como por media hora aproximadamente, hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido. Pero cuando se levanto el dolor era incluso peor de insoportable.

Volviendo al presente, ya todos los alumnos se encontraban en el salón recibiendo la clase que les tocaba. Paulo intentaba, a duras penas, el prestar atención, pero el dolor no se lo permitía ¡Hasta pensaba que iba a perder la consciencia en cualquier momento! Estaba que se morir ahí mismo.

Arthur, uno de sus amigos más cercanos, le aconsejo que se fuera a su casa a descansar. Pero el, como terco que era en ocasiones, no tomo su consejo y se quedo con la excusa de que no podía perder clases por total "tontería". El británico no insistió mas, sabiendo que si lo hacía de igual forma iba a ganar el otro y obviamente ¡No lo hacía porque se preocupara por el! Arthur y su actitud tsundere ante todo.

Pasaron un par de clases y el portugués sentía que de en un momento a otro la cabeza le iba a explotar. Y si, fue hasta la enfermería para conseguir algo más factible que aliviara su dolor, pero resulto y paso que la enfermera no estaba ¿Mala suerte? ¿Dónde?

En ese momento se encontraba caminando alrededor del campus. Llevaba una mano en la frente y otra justo en la raíz del golpe, sobándolo en un intento de reducir el dolor, cosa que no servía de mucho, en realidad, de nada. No se dio cuenta, porque tenía los ojos entrecerrados, que había chocado contra alguien sin querer. Se quito la mano de la cara y se topo directamente con unas hebras rojizas que reconoció al instante.

-Disculpa- le dijo mirando al oji esmeralda. Estaba por seguir su camino pero la voz del otro lo detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto con su típico tono de voz _chocante_ al notar su expresión adolorida, el cual se extraño por la pregunta -¿Estás bien?-

-Si...- respondió por inercia y dio un paso hacia atrás, aun sorprendido por su pregunta.

-No se nota- alzo una ceja, realmente el portugués era malo mintiendo. Además, solo había que verlo para saber que algo le sucedía o le molestara. Y por lo que determinaba, no era cualquier cosa.

En sí, el peli rojo no se preocupaba y ni menos tomaba en cuenta ese tipo de situaciones, ni siquiera si se trataba de alguno de sus amigos, si es que estos últimos se podían llamar así. Además, si consideraba a todos los amigos de sus hermanos, véase Arthur, Alfred y Michael, el portugués era el _único_ que le caía bien y que no le parecía del todo desagradable, aun cuando no sabía el porqué lo pensaba de esa manera. Y en sí, tampoco pudo evitar el preguntar ¿Acaso el ser curioso era ilegal también?

Paulo no dijo nada, pensando en sin contarle o no lo que le afligía. Al final, hablo.

-Me golpee la cabeza esta mañana y el dolor es insoportable- sus cejas se fruncieron levemente al recordar tal acontecimiento.

El escocés dirigió su mirada hasta la mano posada en la cabeza de Paulo, deduciendo que ahí era la zona del golpe, y la aparto para colocar la suya. El luso se quedo de piedra, mas no rechazo el contacto.

-Si no tratas la hinchazón olvida que se te quitara el dolor- le dijo bastante obvio al notar lo muy hinchada que estaba el lugar en donde tenía posaba la mano.

El castaño pestaño un par de veces seguidas, realmente no se le había ocurrido eso, a pesar de que era súper estúpido. En sí, el golpe ni lo dejaba pensar con claridad ¿Y cómo? Si de milagro podía mantenerse de pie. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haber seguido el consejo de Arthur.

Ian se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, pensando en que hacer. Acto seguido, recordó el envase que tenía en una mano y se lo hizo entrega al castaño.

-¿Esto para qué?- pregunto, dudoso mirando los pasos del mayor.

El mayor de los Kirkland no dijo nada, solo procedió a sacar una pequeña toalla de su mochila, que estaba limpia obviamente, tomo de nueva cuenta el envase, lo abrió y coloco el hielo que aun estaba casi intacto en el trozo de tela. Después, coloco el resultado sobre la cabeza del peli largo.

-Esto servirá- tomo una de las manos del luso y la poso sobre la toalla, todo para que lo sostuviera.

-Espera- lo llamo, aun sorprendido por lo anterior cabe decir, al observar que se retiraba. El peli rojo solo lo miro esperando a que continuara- ¿Cómo te lo entrego?- pregunto haciendo énfasis en la toalla que tenía en la cabeza.

-Ya sabes en donde vivo- y se fue.

Paulo se quedo en la misma posición por un rato, repasando en lo de hace unos momentos. El hermano mayor de su amigo, que este odiaba a decir verdad, lo había ayudado ¿Por qué justo a el? ¿Le dio extremada lastima o qué? Aun no podía explicárselo y era en serio, conocía al escocés y sabía de sobra que este no era del tipo de persona que iba a por ahí ayudando a los demás ¿Verdad?

-Da lo mismo, por lo menos el dolor bajo un poco-resoplo, deshaciéndose de todos esos pensamientos, si de por si le dolía la cabeza aun- Se lo llevare luego- retiro la toalla de su cabeza y la observo detenidamente, era de color azul con un par de franjas blancas en una de las puntas, y por si fuera poco, llevaba el olor del peli rojo consigo. Se sonrojo levemente al pensar en lo último, es decir ¿Cómo rayos distinguía su olor? no solía estar junto a él y cuando se hablaban, lo poco en realidad, era solo porque estaba Arthur de por medio o algo así.

-¡Paulo!- y hablando del rey de roma- ¿Dónde estabas? La profesora de química estaba furiosa por no haberte visto en clase- el británico se llego hasta el al encontrarlo por fin.

-Estaba… estaba buscando a la enfermera, no estaba en su oficina- le tomo un momento el retomar la compostura, pero al final se acordó de aquello lo cual le sirvió de escusa. No tenía pensando en contarle al rubio lo que había hecho su hermano ¡Es que no podía asimilarlo todavía! Le parecía un sueño, un raro y rotundo sueño.

-¿Eso qué es?- señalo la toalla, que había sobre la cabeza del luso.

-Esto…- desvió la mirada, pensando en algo rápido- Para quitar la hinchazón, ya sabes-

Arthur lo miro con una ceja arqueada, pensando que había algo que no le estaba contando, al final solo decidió no darle importancia.

Regresaron a clase y no volvieron a tocar el tema en todo el día, ni siquiera el de su ya no tan molesto golpe. Considerando que aquel dolor le duro aproximadamente cuatro días…

**.**

Llevaba una bolsa en su mano derecha y se encontraba rumbo a la casa de Arthur, pues su madre le había mandado a comprar unas cosas y como estaba en la vía decidió pasar por ahí primero. Al llegar toco el timbre y espero un momento a que le abrieran. Fue cuestión de suerte de que ese fuera Ian.

-Llamare a Arthur- dijo al notar que se trataba del castaño y estaba por darse la vuelta para ello pero la voz del otro lo detuvo.

-¡No! Vine a verte a ti- no se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho sonaba un tanto extraño, pero esa no era su intensión en ningún momento. Antes de que el mas alto pudiese responder, saco de la bolsa aquella toalla que le ayudo a aliviar un poco el golpe que ya no le molestaba y se la hizo entrega- Esta lavada no te preocupes- agrego.

El escocés la tomo, y eso que se había olvidado por un momento de ella pero al verla el recuerdo paso volando por su cabeza.

-Gracias- dijo con voz firme, sintiéndose un poco nervioso por la situación, era la primera vez que se presentaba.

-¿Cómo sigues?- obvió por un momento su agradecimiento y pregunto mirando los ojos del portugués.

-Mejor- sonrió de lado, algo incomodo.

-Que bueno- realmente, aquellas dos palabras salieron de sus labios sin pensarlo si quiera, todo por inercia. Y si, estaba un poco feliz por ello.

-Yo… tengo que irme, adiós- recordó que aun tenía que pasar por la tienda antes de que esta cerrara y se despidió.

-Nos vemos- se despidió con la mano, con media sonrisa.

Así, Paulo se retiro suspirando aliviado por el haber salido ya de eso, pues se sentía nervioso, no sabía el cómo iba actuar el mayor. Pero, para su sorpresa, todo salió bien. Tal vez ese acercamiento con él podía significar algo…

-¿Qué?- se detuvo en seco- ¡NO!- se llevo una mano a la cabeza ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar en algo así? ¿Él y el hermano mayor de su amigo? Al parecer el golpe le afecto la cabeza, y si que lo había hecho.

Soltó otro suspiro y continuo su camino, era cuestión de tiempo para que se le olvidara ¿No? Aparte, en un futuro puede que le agradezca a Antonio por el dejar la alarma a tan tempranas horas y lograr que se golpeara…

Mientras, en la casa de los Kirkland, Ian se había quedado apoyado sobre la puerta ya cerrada observando lo que el luso le había llevado y pensando en nada con exactitud. Al final, solo curvo los labios una apenas sonrisa y regreso a su habitación con la toalla en la mano, que justo era su favorita pero curiosamente ahora le gustaba más…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lo se, mal final X'D pero no sabia el como demonios terminarlo e-e así que ahí quedo :'3 XD

Por cierto, lo que le sucedió a Pau esta basado en algo que me paso a mi 8D si, también me di tremendo golpe en la cabeza e-e eso fue cuando dormía con mi hermano ._. y fue exactamente por la misma razón A; no se, me gusta escribir basándome en mis experiencias XD me inspira :'3 se que no es perfecto, pero se hace lo que puede X'D

Sin mas, espero les haya gustado :D! ¿Que les parece la pareja? X'D ¿Vale la pena que escriba mas sobre ellos .3.? no se, a mi me gustaría X'D me gusto u3u -ahora los shippea(?)- XD bue~ cualquier comentario en un review (no les cuesta nada~ XD)

Hasta la otra :D bye bye~


End file.
